vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
June 2010
Room Building Blitz - Water Theme! Cowabunga, it's almost summer and the time is so right for a water themed room contest. You've got the talent, the mad skills, the judgement, but can you bring them all to bear in just 90 minutes? Blitz is a chess term for a game that is fast and furious and the winner is decided in moments. This Saturday, June 5th, we will have a Room Building Blitz and the winners will be known in just 90 minutes. Here's the blazing blitz schedule (all times are Pacific Time in the afternoon) At 3:30 you enter your room in the contest, any furni in the room is automatically stored. At 3:31 you start building and you have 45 nail biting minutes to create your masterpiece. At 4:15 your room locks automatically and your masterpiece is complete. At 4:16 you start judging, select Judge Rooms from the Menu. At 4:45 judging is complete and you drop your smoking mouse! At 5:00 winners are announced and prizes awarded! Do you have the skills and the speed, only 90 minutes will tell! So, get fast with your mouse, even get building with a little help from your friends, but remember, you have just 45 minutes to create your masterpiece! The top 5 places in our Room Building Blitz will receive: * Room Building Blitz Pin * Room Building Blitz Trophy * All the items in the picture, smoke not included ** Wood Desk - Cherry ** Office Chair - Black ** Computer Monitor- Black ** Mouse and Pad - Blue ** Keyboard - Black ** Computer CPU - Black ** Credits *** 5,000 credits to 1st place *** 4,000 credits to 2nd place *** 3,000 credits to 3rd place *** 2,000 credits to 4th place *** 1,000 credits to 5th place Judging the Judges Room Judging Blitz Pin and 5,000 credits for the judges who are within 1 point of the room averages. Happy building and may the blitz be with you! Room Building Blitz - Judging the Judges! The winning judges were all within 1 point of the room averages. 1. Expederest 0.4 2. Fish_In_Water 0.4 3. bobjbobj 0.5 4. Nebula 0.5 5. Adam_rocks 0.6 6. ElectricEyes 0.6 7. Pelican 0.6 8. ScarlettPixie 0.6 9. SheWhoLikesChocolate 0.6 10. SpaceAceDavid 0.6 11. AstroElric 0.7 12. Ormonddude 0.7 13. PaigeFairy 0.7 14. Wild_Wolfboy 0.7 15. AllAngel 0.8 16. AlphaKathy 0.8 17. BillyMays 0.8 18. Elrix 0.8 19. Flamanar 0.8 20. MrMatthew 0.8 21. PirateGal 0.8 22. ScrapperGal 0.8 23. SpaceAce 0.8 24. sweetcheetah 0.8 25. acebatonfan 0.9 26. Adventure_Rabbit 0.9 27. AllShady 0.9 28. Ashlie 0.9 29. DiscoStar 0.9 30. DreamTulip 0.9 31. goldengourd 0.9 32. infiinity 0.9 33. jojodancer 0.9 34. LegendZelda 0.9 35. MellowMoz 0.9 36. MidnightWonder 0.9 37. PrettyBea 0.9 38. PrinceMario 0.9 39. Princess_Kay 0.9 40. SkateBrandonSkate 0.9 41. AstroGigiblue 1.0 42. coralreef 1.0 43. CuteStarPluto 1.0 44. fantasyliger 1.0 45. Genie 1.0 46. iLemonz 1.0 47. Inside 1.0 48. iRock_Soccer 1.0 49. Kirllan 1.0 50. Lightning_Squirrel 1.0 51. LuckyBlondeKurosaki 1.0 52. Mr.Digital 1.0 53. Mrstigerwoman 1.0 54. NegativeZero 1.0 55. popgirlzzz 1.0 56. Purpleduck 1.0 57. sorasmemory 1.0 VFK 2010 Doughnut Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 6th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 7th, 2010. The first Friday in June is National Donut Day! You may spell it donut or doughnut and some people prefer the raised glazed version to the cake version, but few will argue that donuts are simply the best! The history of this delicious treat is more ancient than the beginning of our country. On today's quest, we are going to explore the little fried cake with a hole in the middle that has its own holiday! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Chocolate Doughnut Hat! VFK Flag Day and Birthday of the US Army 2010! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 13th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 14th, 2010. The week of June 13-19 is National Flag Week and June 14th is both Flag Day and the Birthday of the US Army. Americans observe this day by waving the American flag outside their businesses and homes. Communities and Veteran's groups hold special ceremonies and events in honor of this special day. On today's quest, we will look at the history behind these two important events in American history. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Flag Day 2010 Hat! 2010 Father's Day Summer Ball As part of our celebration of the start of Summer, you won't want to miss our Father's Day Summer Ball! We will have our Father's Day Summer Ball on June 19th, 2010 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) The Father's Day Summer Ball will also be held on Sunday afternoon, June 20th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the Father's Day Summer Ball! As part of the Father's Day Summer Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! VFK Great Outdoors Father's Day Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 20th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 21st, 2010. Today is Father's Day and Monday is the first day of summer! There is no better way to tell Dad you love him and at the same time usher in the First Day of Summer, than to go on an old fashioned hiking trip through the woods! So bring your Father along, gather up a few essentials in your backpack, and let's go hiking! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Rocky The Singing Moose! VFK Watermelon Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 27th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 28th, 2010. This is Watermelon Seed Spitting Week! Nothing says "Summer" better than "watermelon," and this week, many communities all over the country have been having their own festive version of honoring the delicious, magnificent watermelon! So let's join in the fun and help celebrate Watermelon Seed Spitting Week! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Watermelon Chair!